killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Knight
thumb| Vampire Knight (jap. ヴァンパイア騎士) ist ein romantischer Horror-Manga im Shōjo Stil aus der Feder der bekannten Mangaka Hino Matsuri. In ihm erzählt die Mangaka die Geschichte einer ganz besonderen Schule. Geschichte Die Geschichte von 'Vampire Knight' beginnt damit das die 5 jährige Yuki Kurosu , mitten in einem Schneesturm, völlig auf sich allein gestellt, in einem Schneefeld sitzt. Ihre Erinnerungen beginnen in diesem Moment und sie weiß nicht was sie dorthin geführt hat und was davor war. Plötzlich greift sie ein Vampir an, doch bevor er sie beißen kann wird sie gerettet. Ihr Retter ist Kaname Kuran, ein Reinblüter, also ein Adliger unter den Vampiren. Er bringt sie zur Cross Academy, von dessen Rektor sie Adoptiert wird. 6 Jahre später wird auch der 12 jährige Zero Kiryu adoptiert, dessen ganze Familie von Vampiren getötet wurde. Diese waren berühmte 'Vampire Hunters' und erlagen der Rache einer Vampirin, dessen Geliebter Zeros Eltern zum opfer vielen. Trotzdem hat sich der Direktor der Cross Academy zum Ziel gemacht, die friedliche Koexistenz zwischen Menschen und Vampiren zu fördern. Aus diesem Grund bekommt die Schule eine ganz spezielle Klasse dazu. Die 'Night Class'... Während in der 'Day Class' die normalen Schüler Unterricht haben, werden in der Night Class Elitschüler unterrichtet. Doch nur wenige wissen, dass diese Klasse ausschließlich aus Vampiren besteht. Um den Blutdurst der Vampire in den Griff zu bekommen, werden an ihnen neu entwickelte Blutpillen getestet. Der Schülervertreter der Night Class ist der Retter von Yuki, Kaname Kuran. Er unterstützt den Direktor in seinem Vorhaben und lockt als einer der wenigen 'Adliger Reinblütler' die es noch gibt, andere Vampire in diese Schule. Er ist ebenfalls davon überzeugt das eine Koexistenz möglich sein könnte. Allerdings darf niemand den wahren Grund der Night Class erfahren und dafür gibt es die so genannten 'Guardians'. Die Guardians sind die inzwischen 15 Jährige Yuki und ihr, ein Jahr älterer, Bruder Zero. Ihre Aufgabe ist es die ausnahmslos gut aussehenden Vampire von den Schülern... und vor allem Schülerinnen, der Day Class fern zu halten. Beide sind mit dem Wissen um Vampire aufgewachsen und haben unterschiedliche Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht. Während Yuki so etwas wie Liebe mit ihren Retter verbindet, hasst Zero Vampire und geht seiner Aufgabe als Guardian gewissenhaft nach. Doch weniger um ihr Geheimnis zu wahren, sondern eher da er davon überzeugt ist, dass die blutrünstigen Monster sonst den Schülern schaden könnten. Day Class thumb| * Yuki Cross (黒主 優姫, Kurosu Yūki): Sie ist die Adoptivtochter des Schuldirektors und wie Zero ein "Guardian" der Schule. Als Waffe verwendet sich einen Stab, den sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz von ihren Stiefvater bekommen hat. Sie besitzt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Zero, fühlt sich aber auch zu Kaname, ihren Retter, hingezogen. * Zero Kiryu (錐生 零, Kiryū Zero): Er ist seit seiner Kindheit und dem Verlust seiner Familie mit Yuki befreundet. Sein Hass auf Vampire erlaubt es ihm seiner Aufgabe als "Guardian" gewissenhaft nachzugehen. Als Waffer verwendet er ein Pistole, deren Munition für Vampire tödlich ist. Sein Verhältnis zu Yuki verschlechtert sich dramatisch, als sie sich ebenfalls in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte. * Sayori Wakaba (若葉 沙頼, Wakaba Sayori): Yukis Zimmergenossin und Freundin. Sie ist einer der wenigen Day-Class Schülerinnen, die sich nicht für die Night-Class interessiert, da sie, von Yuki auch Yori-Chan genannt, vor der Night-Class ein wenig Angst hat. * Ichiru Kiryu (錐生 壱縷, Kiryū Ichiru): Zeros jüngerer Zwillingsbruder. Er litt unter einer chronischen Krankheit. Zero und er standen sich in der Kindheit sehr nahe, doch als Ichiru mitbekommt, dass seine Eltern Zero bevorzugen, fängt er an, ihn zu verachten. Im Gegensatz zu Zero ist Ichiru kein Vampir geworden, da Shizuka ihn nicht gebissen hatte und ihn sogar ihr Blut trinken ließ, um seine chronische Krankheit zu heilen. Night Class thumb| * Kaname Clan (玖蘭 枢, Kuran Kaname): Er ist der Hausvorstand der Night Class und einer reinblütiger Vampir. Er lässt Zero, den er eigentlich verachtet, am Leben, da er weiß, dass Yuki ihm nachtrauern würde. Er und Yuki sind seit Kindheitstagen miteinander verlobt. Um Yuki vor Shizuka zu beschützen, tötete er Shizuka, was nach dem Kodex allerdings verboten ist. In der Zeit, als Zero Yukis Blut getrunken hat, war er zugleich eifersüchtig und wütend, denn er hatte selbst vor Yuki zu beißen, jedoch konnte er sich zusammenreißen. * Takuma Ichijō (一条 拓麻, Ichijō Takuma): Der Vize-Präsident der Night Class. Er ist ein "Edelblut"-Vampir dessen Kräfte fast genauso stark sind wie Kanames, dem er sehr nahe ist und auch respektiert. Er wurde von seinem Großvater dazu beauftragt, Senri Shiki (dessen Körper von seinem Vater Rido Kuran eingenommen wurde) zur Cross Academy zurückzubringen. Takuma hatte nicht vor ihn zur Cross Academy zu bringen, da Rido Kuran Kanames und Yukis Onkel und der Mörder von Kanames Vater ist. Er stoppt einen Streit zwischen Kaname und ihm, damit Senris Körper nicht von Kaname verletzt wird. Auch rettet er in letzter Sekunde Rima Tohyas Leben, bevor sie von Rido Kuran umgebracht werden kann, als sie Rido befiehlt, Senris Körper zu verlassen. * Senri Shiki (支葵 千里, Shiki Senri): Einer der jüngsten der Night Class. Rima und er sind Models. Auch jagt er Level E-Vampire, die außer Kontrolle geraten. Seine Waffe ist eine Peitsche, die aus seinem Blut stammt. Sein Vater ist Rido Kuran, Kanames Onkel, was bedeutet, dass er Kanames und Yukis Cousin ist. Senris Körper wurde von seinem Vater (eigentlich von seiner Seele) eingenommen wurde, obwohl er tot ist. Andere Charaktere * Shizuka Hiō (緋桜 閑, Hiō Shizuka): Ihr Geliebter, ein Vampir, der zuvor ein Mensch war, wurde von der Kiryu Vampirjägerfamilie getötet, weshalb sie sich gerächt hat und die ganze Familie außer Zero und Ichiru ausgelöscht hatte. Sie starb, als Kaname Yuki vor ihr beschützte. * Rido Clan (玖蘭 悠, Kuran Rido): Senris Vater und Kanames Onkel. Er ist eigentlich tot, kann aber die Kontrolle von anderen Körpern übernehmen. Seine Augen haben verschiede Augenfarben, woran er in den Körpern anderer Personen zu erkenne ist. Er ist zudem der Mörder von Kanames Vater. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Vampire Knight ist eine romantische und mitreißende Geschichte, mit liebevollen Zeichnungen. Die Story entwickelt sich eher langsam und hat viele Rückblicke in die Vergangenheit der einzelnen Charas, doch es kommt niemals auch nur ein Ansatz von Langeweile auf. Die Mangaka hat die anfangs süße, interessante und eher lustige Geschichte, geschickt immer mitreißender und teifgehender entwickelt. Ein Manga der zu recht hoch bewertet ist, interessant ist auch, dass es die einzige Shōjo unter den Top 5 ist (stand onemanga.com). Manga Vampire Knight wird seit 2005 in Japan im Magazin LaLa des Hakusensha Verlags veröffentlicht und ist bisher noch nicht abgeschlossen. Bisher sind in Japan sieben Bände erschienen. In Deutschland wird der Manga seit 2006 in dem Magazin Daisuki des Carlsen Verlags veröffentlicht. Seit März 2007 wird er auch als Sammelband veröffentlicht. Bisher liegen drei Bände vor. Übersetzt wird er von Antje Bockel. Der erste Band schaffte es März 2007 auch auf den neunten Platz in den monatlichen Manga-Charts in Deutschland. Bei onemanga.com steht er auf Platz 4 direkt hinter Naruto, Bleach und One Piece. Anime Eine 13 Folgen umfassende Anime-Fernsehserie, von Studio Deen produziert, wird in Japan seit dem 7. April 2008 ausgestrahlt. Kiyoko Sayama, der bereits an der Produktion von Death Note und Chobits beteiligt war, ist als Regisseur zuständig. Opening Song ON/OFF - "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=RIO2tf6RdlI Ending Song Kanon Wakeshima - "Still Doll" http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=BWUxZ7LIUss Autor: ManekiNeko Betas: